Vexala Motorsport
Vexala Motorsport, often shortened to simply Vexala, are a fictional Finnish racing team, featured in Motorsport Manager. Chaired by Claudia Kujala, Vexala start a new career mode as a midfield team in the European Racing Series, but with potential to finish a lot higher with careful management. Background A team that in recent seasons had challenged for titles and promotions, Vexala have been in since after the sudden departure of former team principle Hannes. Without his leadership Vexala have been on the wain, meaning that a new manager will have to steady the ship alongside their duties in getting the team up the order in the ERS. Starting Stats Vexala start the season as the most average team in the ERS, although their £3,000,000 starting budget is among the strongest in the series. This is countered by an incredibly weak HQ, joint worst in the ERS, while the drivers, staff and car are ranked fifth overall in their respective categories. Headquarters Given the recent turmoil surrounding Vexala it is no surprise that the team's HQ has suffered from a lack of development, making it the joint weakest in the ERS. The team start a new campaign with the bare minimum, a Factory and Design Centre, both of which are ranked at level one, and without the funds to seriously develop their facilities when the player arrives. Drivers A fair amount of hope for Vexala is found in their drivers, although both Sergey Antonov and are expected to finish in the midfield. Of the two, lead driver Antonov is the stronger, rated at 2.8/5 stars with room to improve, although the 2.2 star rated Vaananen could match him in time. Reserve driver Simone Santore is a more long term investment, able to reach the same level as the main drivers, although she will require a lot of training to do so. Car Having built the fifth best car in the ERS, Vexala have a fair chance at gaining a race win in the player's first season, with the overall car rated above average for the series. Rated only eighth best in terms of brakes, Vexala's strength is found in their suspension design, rated as the highest in the series, a huge bonus for the team, although this advantage is further tempered by their fourth best engine and gearbox. The chassis is also fairly average, having very weak tyre wear (0.2/5 stars), countered by 1/5 for improvability, 1.8/5 star fuel efficiency and 2/5 stars worth of tyre heating. Staff Arguably the weakest member of the staff at Vexala is Lead Designer Niko Nylund, rated at only 1.2/5 stars and with very little potential to improve. Fortunately, Race Mechanics Carlos Guerra and Polly Barker are stronger, 2.5 and 3 stars respectively, meaning day-to-day running of the car will be above average in the ERS. Chairman Claudia Kujala is fairly pessimistic ahead of the new season, expecting a midfield finish, although she will back a manager who believes the team can finish the season in third. Sponsors Vexala start the new season with only one sponsor (Jandermole) signed, and only have the ability to attract 1 star sponsors. Fortunately, there are several other offers awaiting a new manager when they join at the start of the first campaign, meaning the team should have a full set of stickers before the first race of the season. Strategy Trivia Category:Teams Category:European Racing Series